A long way to go
by black-elleboro
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort Harry's life is not as he wished, unexpected turns, will lead him towards the person he least would have guessed, but he has a long way to go, through old and new friends, old and new places, he'll become the person who can finally reach the second harder goal of his life. Love. Warning: sex and spanking in future chapters, M/M, Durmstrang
1. After the battle, cold and fog

_-I wanted to write a Harry/Draco story that talked about the way Harry's heart changes and the course that slowly led him to Draco and Draco to him._

_I decided to rate it M because there will be explicit sex scenes and also spanking, but not from the start, since, as I said, the story will follow a course, but I hope I managed to make it interesting enough in every chapter, so, be patient. _

_I try to keep things soft, because I mainly want to talk about feelings and there will be warnings at the start of every chapter when required._

_I look forward to have opinions (constructive criticism please)._

_-The story is set almost one year after the final battle, so Harry is going to be nineteen, I take inspiration by both the films and the books._

_**A big thanks to Mandancie for beta'ing this chapter. Your help is precious. **_

_-I own nothing about Harry Potter, this is just made for fun and for fandom.-_

Harry wrapped the cloak more tightly around himself, the sensation of the soft fur pleasant against his skin, while leaning on the cold stone of the window sill. The first sunrise glimpses were illuminating the garden down there, the countless white flowers had disappeared by the thorny branches by now. That rigid vision made him shiver, so pure and perfect…Or was it that the flame in the fireplace was almost extinguished ?

"Up already?" A groggy voice came from under the heavy blankets. Harry looked back on the bed and only could see a few blonde locks peeking out on the pillow. "It's still early. Come back to bed."

Sighing, sitting up in the bed. He looked at Harry. "Finally made up your mind?"

"Maybe," Harry answered. "Just going over the last few months again."

"I see," the blonde guy nodded. "Well, I'm going back to sleep. Now unless you want to catch a cold again, I suggest you come back to bed. You can think here just as much here as you can there, but here it's warm."

The blonde headed guy laid back down and snuggled back under the covers. Harry smiled at him. It was very tempting, but he decided to put more wood on the fire. Bringing his desk chair by the fire and sitting down, Harry waited to see if there would be more comments coming from his partner in the bed. When he was met with only deep breathing, he knew that the blonde was asleep again. Listening to him breathing, Harry began to think back on the events that brought him to this point. It all began with the defeat of Voldemort...

The first few days after the Second Wizard War were so confusing Harry couldn't tell what all really happened. It wasn't how he imagined it would be.

In the previous years, which he never really had a peaceful year, Harry dreamed about how much better and happier his and his friends lives would be once the Dark Lord was gone. How good it would feel to avenge the lives of his parents and Sirius. But was just a child's dream. A child could not know what it really meant to go to battle against pure evil and his followers. A child could not foresee all the deaths. So many died.

Sirius' death was painfully traumatic, as was Dobby's and Dumbledore's. But when it was all over, there was so many more. Remus and Tonks, their hands just barely touching. Then there was Fred. Harry sighed thinking about Fred. How could someone that was always so cheerful and full of life be gone. Ron and Ginny were sitting by their brother, crying. George was inconsolable. Arthur and Molly were close by just holding each other, both trying to be strong. But how can one be strong when they lose their child.

Harry looked around what was left of the Great Hall, and all he saw was pain, sadness, and destruction.

~~~~000~~~~000~~~~000~~~~~000~~~~

The first things that happened after the fall of Voldemort, were the taking care of the injured. Once the Great Hall was cleared, it became the triage area since there were so many wounded. The Infirmary just would not be able to hold the mass amount of injured. Poppy Pomfrey, with the help of other Healers and Medi-witches from St. Mungo's, they began the strenuous work of healing the wounded.

Headmistress McGonagall cleared out an unused classroom where the dead could be stored before they were released to the families. By this time Ministry workers came some were there so that they could advise the families were their loved ones would be sent. Others were there to find out what all happened.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were taken to another abandon classroom so that they can explain their involvement. They talked about the Horcruxes, finding them and destroying them, about the Deathly Hallows, and finally about the truth behind Dumbledore's death. This was extremely difficult for Harry to do, for there was already an opinion about Severus Snape. But Harry was determined that everyone knew the truth about the Potion Master. It didn't matter how many times Harry would tell Snape's tale, he knew that Severus Snape should go down in history as the bravest man in the war-efforts. If it wasn't for him so many things would not have worked out. And Harry would make sure that everybody knew it.

Harry couldn't help that as he continued to tell the story of what happened that anger boiled in his gut. He was so angry with Dumbledore. He wasn't angry at the former Headmaster for planning his death, no, what he was angry about was not being told the truth. Dumbledore knew that he would witness Snape killing him. Why wouldn't he let him in on the plan? Why would allow him to think the worst about a noble man?

So anger and regret added on to the pain that Harry was carrying.

Once the Weasleys were able to take Fred's body back home, so that they could start funeral proceedings, the entire clan including Harry and Hermione went back to the Burrow. Still dazed from what seemed like forever of talking, Harry walked up to the shared room that he always stayed in, Ron's room, and laid in his bed. He slept for almost twelve hours. Even when he did wake up, he only came down to grab a small bite to eat and then go back to the room and sleep some more.

On the third day after the final battle at Hogwarts, was Fred's Remus' and Tonks' Funerals. Only then did Harry get himself together so that he could go. After that, things tried to get some semblance of normal. Repairs began at Hogwarts. Neville, Dean and Luna every so often sent letters asking how they were doing. Hermione and Ron would respond, but not Harry. Harry would tell Hermione what to say in the letters, but he never wrote one, not that they asked. Hermione speculated that it was probably because of Hedwig that Harry was reluctant to send out letters of his own.

Another problem that started to become an everyday occurrence were Journalists coming by. People from the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler, Witch Weekly and other lesser known were wanting to talk to them. Actually they wanted to talk with Harry. Ron, Hermione and Ginny talked with them, but it didn't satisfy what they were looking for. Harry, seeing all the trouble that everyone was going through decided that he would grant an interview. Only because he felt guilty that they were coming so much, did he finally relent. Gathering all his patience he gave them what they wanted, almost.

The witch from Witch Weekly wanted Harry to take a picture shirtless. That absurdity was where he drew the line. There was no way that was going to happen. He refused, explaining that he had suffered lots of scars and injuries due to the battle (avoiding to add that he considered it a ridiculous and sick idea).

But the witch grinned at him. Her smile was as wide as her face. She sent assurances, "this would be wonderful. All the teenage girls loved that sort of thing. It helps with the hero image." It was utter foolishness. And that was what ended the interview.

"We're done here," Harry abruptly stood up. "I think I can do without the picture. Thank you."

Of course, no one said anything about the way Harry handled the reporter, but he did begin to notice the looks he was getting, or the ones that where shared when they thought he wasn't looking. Unlucky for them, six years of watching his back from false teachers, Death Eaters, Dementors, Voldemort, and even crazy girls trying to give him love potions, it has taught him to notice every little thing.

Hermione, when she would look at him, had that look that she knew something was wrong and wanted him to talk.

Ron just looked confused most of the time now. He wasn't really that focused, but then he still mourning the death of his brother.

Ginny just seemed disoriented. She didn't understand Harry. They should be together now. Facing everything together. Her questioning gaze haunted him. He knew she would not force talking to him, but he knew that soon there would have to talk.

What everyone just wasn't getting was that he did not want to be close to anyone right now. Yes, during the funerals he sat with Ginny, held her hand and petted her hair as she cried on his shoulder. He knew that was what she was expecting him to do, but he was not feeling the same way. He couldn't tell her what it was he knew she wanted to hear. "Finally we can live our love story lives without any worries." But that's not what he was feeling, and he didn't want to feel like he was hiding his true feelings.

He couldn't explain why it was so difficult for him to go back to the ordinary life. Then thinking about it, Harry figured he never really had a normal ordinary life. What was Harry Potter without Voldemort?

Now, he had the feeling of constant uneasiness. The fear of not being able to live up to everyone's expectations. To live up to this 'hero' role that he's been cursed with. Everyone thought he was an incredibly strong wizard defeating the strongest, most vile and feared wizard. In truth, he was far from being strong like Voldemort. He was extremely lucky. It was the witches and wizards around him that defeated Voldemort.

When the Dark Lord first came for Harry in the attempt of killing him it was his mother's sacrifice and love that kept Harry alive. Then for the fact that they both shared the same core in their wands kept him from killing the boy. Not to mention the time Sirius, the Order and Dumbledore...Dumbledore. Images of Dumbledore standing in the Astronomy Tower. He gets disarmed by Malf... No. He couldn't.

Harry couldn't bring himself to say that name again. He couldn't see him as Malfoy. Malfoy means Lucius, and Draco was not Lucius.

Even Draco and Narcissa helped in the defeat of Voldemort. It was indirectly, he still did it. Disarming Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower was that little bit of help that Harry needed. And Narcissa, even if she was motivated by her son, she also helped. Lying to Voldemort, telling him that he was dead took great risk.

So several days after the interview fiasco, Harry was once again standing before the Wizengamot convincing everyone about Snape. This time he was also persuading the witches and wizards about Draco and Narcissa Malfoy's involvement during the Second War. This proved to be more difficult to convince them about the Malfoys than it was about Severus Snape. In the end it turned out that Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to life in Azkaban, and Narcissa and Draco were sentenced to house arrest. Their sentence was never specified. All their properties and belongings were seized by the Ministry to see if there were dark objects hidden within the properties.

Harry sat and watched, looking at the three witch and wizards as they sat in the middle of the courtroom. Lucius looked disheveled. A first for Harry to witness. Lucius Malfoy was always well dressed. Always one to keep up appearances. Even though he refused to feel pity for the man, it was an almost unnatural view. Narcissa looked tired, but relieved after hearing her son's fate from the Wizengamot. As for Draco, Harry noticed, he was not the same. There was something subdued about him. He was no longer the arrogant, presumptuous boy he first met, but he didn't look half as scared as he did that night on the Astronomy Tower. The vivid sparkle of his eyes was gone. Actually Draco never once lifted his head during the entire trial. The only movement that Draco did make was when he heard his and his mother's fate, there was a slight sag in his shoulders, knowing that they weren't going to Azkaban. Harry watched and it looked like Draco held his breath until he heard the verdict.

Harry looked at the teen and wondered, what sacrifices did he really have to endure. What hardships? Could he even be redeemed? Did he want to?

So many questions, Harry thought. But there was one questions that made Harry stop seeing Draco as Malfoy and seeing only just Draco; How is his soul?

Harry pondered that as the blonde headed boy walked out of the courtroom with his mother's arm around his shoulders.


	2. A light in the shadow

Warning: not very explicit references to sex.

I own nothing about Harry Potter. This is just for fun and for fandom.

Between the many things that had changed after the Second Wizarding War there were Harry's sleeping habits. The day he had been saved by Hagrid from his uncles, that seemed like ages ago, he fell asleep reviewing all the amazing events that had happened, again and again, to be sure that it was not all a dream. From then on, he started to think about all the wonderful things of his new life before falling asleep, and even when he got more used to it, he kept the habit to list all the good events of the day. Of course there had been very bad days, when it looked impossible to find something good, but those were sporadic.

But a few days after the battle, when he couldn't count on exhaustion anymore to quickly fall asleep, while he was lying in the silent darkness, all the faces of the ones who had died fighting with him slid behind his closed eyelids. And he kept on considering if there would have been something he could have done to avoid it, to make things going differently and so he struggled to fall asleep and, when he managed to do it, bad dreams tormented him. Sometimes he woke up wishing the war had been all a dream, so he still had time to prepare himself better and avoid all that losses.

He started to go to bed later and later, trying to find ways to get tired enough to just collapse on the bed without thinking, making long, solitaire walking, reading until late at night all his books, which weren't many, and then Hermione's, which were a lot. Sometimes trying to turn off his mind turning on his body, surrendering himself to the sensations, muffling his sighs under the covers, fantasizing about random encounters with foreign people, of which he couldn't even see the faces and that in turn could not see his, in a space made only of sounds, flesh and rough pleasure. And when everything was over, and he was back in his damp sheets, the calm breath of his girlfriend's brother in the next bed, he regretted that it wasn't as easy as in muggle films, where hurt people fell in one another's arms, getting closer by the pain, while reality was that he felt as far away as ever from anyone, especially Ginny.

As soon as he was caught by consciousness in the morning, he abruptly gotten up, with astonishment of his friends who always knew him as someone who enjoyed taking his time in bed.

And so morning after morning he looked in the mirror searching for a hero, confident and stable, but finding just a more and more tired face, who stared back with cloudy green eyes.

Just at the end of February an owl had arrived with the information that Hogwarts wold have been completely restored for the end of May and so, special courses would take place from June to the end of August for the students who were interested in completing the year that had been interrupted just at his last month due to the war, instead of repeating it. Of course this encluded just Ginny since Harry, Ron and Ermione had totally lost the last year and had to do it from the start. This meant in September they would be in the same class with Ginny. She had been extremely happy of all this and also Ermione, finally able to start thinking again to what she preferred, studying, while Harry had started to hope that September never came because the thought of still facing a full school year was as appealing as a second resurrection of the Dark Lord. Afterall his O.W.L.s in potion had been just E and that meant he couldn't take N.E.W.T.s in that subject and become an Auror. But after all, now that Snape was no more there, maybe for the new potions master an E would be enough….That thought made him a bit more happier, because he couldn't really think about anything else he would like to do, and a bit more sad, because it wasn't enough to compensate Snape's death. Hogwarts without Dumbledor and without Snape, attending with student's a year younger, while the most of his peers had already finished. Everything would feel weird.

But time doesn't stop just because you wish it, days go by, equal to one another and before you know it, out of the window spring has come again.

It was past the middle of May already and they were all having breakfast toghether, listening to the radio as usual to see if there were interesting news. Harry was having a big cup of Molly's strongest tea, with lot of honey and milk inside (she prepared it especially for him, since she noticed he looked gloomy and out of stamina lately in the morning), Ron was speaking with George and Arthur of the possibility to help his brother with the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in place of Fred, after finishing last school year, but the conversation was mostly between Ron and his father, George occasionally nodded and kept on massaging the scar on the left of his chest through the shirt, he had gotten it while trying to protect the lost brother and it should have completely healed by now, but he still complained that it hurt; a scar on the heart in every sense.

Hermione was looking with Ginny to the school program of the next year, those two spoke of nothing else lately, making Harry feeling a bit sick, they even tried to enclude him in their frenzied preparing but he had managed to find enough excuses to made them desist.

So no one was exactly paying that much attention to the radio, when the uttering of a name made all the heads turn towards the instrument : Igor Karkaroff.

Apparently a couple of fugitives death eaters who had just been captured were the responsible of the men's death, which had been almost a year ago. The speaker talked about the new headmaster of Durmstrang Institute, older but apparently with a less dark past, he was working to bring a more respectable image of the school and so on…

For some reason that notion made something slowly move in Harry's mind, he felt a sort of inexplicable agitation which resulted in the need of moving, so he went out for one of his long walking, heading for the bush, letting his mind wander under the safe shadow of the branches, where he was able to not worry about showing his thoughts all over his face.

Durmstrang, the place where dark arts were taught, not just the way to neutralize them. The notion had looked despicable to him five years ago, as much as it looked reasonable now, which metod was best than fight fire with fire? Even not wanting to use dark magic, wasn't knowing how to use it a better way to know how to oppose to it ? If in the just spent war he had knew some dark spells he sure would have made good use of them, who would have blamed him when he was fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters ? If it was to save more lives ? If there was something he had learnt from Dumbledore and Snape, it was that sometimes for the sake of light a bit of darkness could be required, and vice versa, and they were two of the most great wizards he had knew and after all, Aurors were allowed to use even the Unforgivables if necessary.

Moreover the institute was in a far, unknown, unreachable place, no one he knew was there…..How appealing! For the first time in weeks he felt focused on something, but what was that he really wanted ? To complete his studies at Durmstrang ? Maybe. Or maybe he just wanted to go far, far away for some time, to try new things, to see different people, all his life until now had been between his uncles house and Hogwarts, and even though he had been happy in the last one, now that he was an adult, well at least legally, he felt the need to see who was Harry Potter without Ron, Hermione, and the setting he was used to.

He stopped walking and sat down on the grass, leaning back against the trunk of a tree, it was a pleasant day, sunny and pretty clear since the weather was still chill.

Now he more or less knew the "what", but the problem was the "how", and here he figured out why hearing the name of Karkaroff had put him in such agitated state. When the man and his students had been in Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament Harry had heard that the three school involved (and others he couldn't rebember) allowed students to spend some time in another school, to promote knoledge of other cultures and cooperation and, while Hogwarts and Beauxbatons were closed during summer, Durmstrang allowed his students to spend holidays there, attending special classes and study in deep chosen topics and even playing Quidditch. It was almost too perfect, but this was a privilege only given to students who had excelled in at least a subject, and even though he took Outstanding in DADA, maybe the fact that he had lost the last year was a hell of an obstacle, because it were the grades of the previous one that counted.

Now that finally there was somenting he really wanted again, he probably could not have it!

What to do? Of course the first thing was to speak to the curent headmaster of Hogwarts, luckily professor McGonagall would do anything she could to help him, at least he hoped, he could not imagine how she would take it and…..Oh, even worst, how Ron, Ermione and Ginny would take it! He needed to have at least McGonagall on his side before telling them, but which excuse could he find to go to her alone?

Think, think, think….His eyes wandered on the bushes all around, a multitude of little white flowers looked back at him, the hawthorns were all in bloom….A pale face, as delicate and ethereal as the little corollas flashed in his mind: the hawthorn wand! He still had Draco's wand! How could he forgot it?

Not even during the hearing he had thought about it, and things had proceeded so fast and, so slow at the same time and no one asked him about it. But now that was convenient, because since Lucius was in Azkaban and Narcissa under house arrest, and Draco was still supposed to attend school, because had spent a good part of the last year in his Death Eater's activity, it had been decided that his tutor would have been the highest authority of the school he would attend, and that was McGonagall! So the most logical person to return Draco's wand was her, and this made the perfect reason to go to speak to her, but he had to hurry, what if he decided to go to another school? Probably the Ministry would not allow him to leave Britain, but who knows? Better not waist time!

His body moved on his own, jumping up and almost running back to the house with renewed energy, then he stopped an instant and looked back at hawthorns, quietly placed in the fresh shadow and murmured "No matter how much you don't want it, you still keep on helping me."

Note: Hawthorn blooms in late spring (From April to June).


	3. Almost there

Discl. - I own nothing about Harry Potter. This is just for fun and for fandom.

Harry re-entered the kitchen trying to appear as calm as possible, while his heart was pounding hard just at the thought of temporally hide something from his friends.

He considered the scene in front of him: Ron was still speaking to his father about something they heard on the radio after Harry had left, Ginny was reading and Hermione and Molly were looking at George wound. The guy had his shirt open, but was looking disinterestedly out of the window while Hermione was probing the scar with her fingertip and taking looks on a book Molly was holding open. Since the guy had refused to see the doctor again, despite the fact that the wound still annoyed him, the two women were trying to find a solution themselves.

So he decided to approach Ron and Arthur, the last one smiled at him "Oh, Harry, we just heard that ProudFoot could be new teacher of defence against the dark arts, I had heard something at the Ministry, but I thought they were just rumours, so maybe you'll finally have a really good teacher…." Actually it was really a good new to have an Auror as DADA teacher and it would have made Harry quite happy if he wasn't thinking about something different at the moment "Uh, it…It's great, sure…Ahem, right about school….I'd need to borrow an owl…" both interlocutors froze in place: it was the first time in ages he spoke about an owl, "Sure" Arthur recovered faster than his son "It's been a while since Errol had the opportunity to have an errand…." – "I think Pig would be better…" thankfully Ron had probably read the apprehension on Harry's face, last thing he needed was his letter never reaching prof. McGonagall because the old owl had collapsed somewhere, "…You know how restless he become if he stays too much with nothing to do, and by the way," he lowered his voice as if afraid of going too far " since he was given to me by Sirius, I think you should keep it for yourself Harry, after all I have also Hermes", Harry's eyes became watery, once again his friend's gentleness was moving him "I think you're right, if you don't mind, I'll be happy to keep him…I do prefer this way than having to go look for a new one, thanks".

They shared a little smile, then he was heading for the stairs when Ginny's voice stopped him "Whom are you writing?" Of course, it wasn't going that smoothly "To professor McGonagall…", three pair of eyes stared at him, Ginny closed her book and Hermione had just finished with Fred, Molly and Arthur were going back to their business instead, "…I just remembered I still have Dra…-(_that was close, damn it_)- Malfoy's wand, I just want to return it and she's her tutor at the moment" he said it all in one breath.

Ron shrugged "Why do you have to bother givin' it back? After you disarmed the jerk the thing recognize you as his owner" – "But I don't need it, my wand has been perfectly repaired by the elder's one, I wouldn't know what to do with it, I…I'm not eager to have it at all…(_Why the hell are you so nervous, what you're saying is true, you want to get rid of that wand_)"

Hermione came to his rescue "He's right, it is always better to use his usual wand than one that originally was someone else's" – "Yeah, well, I think you two are right, I can understand you don't want to keep something that belonged to that scum" Harry breathed in relief, even if the last comment had disturbed him a bit, then Ginny intervened "I wonder if he will come back to Hogwarts in September, surely he will not come to the summer special classes, dad said the ministry is still examining him, the things he did last year, his interaction with Voldemort, how he ended up to be a death eater…." –

"As if he had been given another option…" Harry had spoken instinctively, without realising what was saying, "I can't believe you!" Ron snapped "Come on, we all know you have a noble heart, but we're not at the audience here, let's be honest, that ass was dreaming about becoming a death eater probably before the first school year had started, but when he realized things weren't going well for the ones of his kind and him, he freaked out"

Harry felt his cheeks warming up "Probably it's as you say but,….I just mean, who knows how we would have been if we'd have born Lucius's son?" – "With less trouble combing our hair?" Harry pursued his lips, so that Ron went back to serious pose, than they heard Hermione's thoughtful tone "I think Harry somehow is right" Ron's jaw fell, but she went on "I mean, my parents have always showed me affection without requiring too much from me, and yours too, but if some ideas are inculcate in your mind since you are a little child you think they're right" Ron didn't intend to give up " But when you grow up you can choose, have you forgot all the bad names he called you? And that BuckBeack was almost killed because of him" – "I haven't, and I'm not saying that I forgive him for all the trouble he caused us, but one thing is to be a spoiled bully and to earn a good punch on the face, another thing is when a maleficent wizard that your crazy father has a crush on threatens to kill you and you're family, if you don't satisfy his wishes and then you risk to finish to Azkaban…" - "Exactly" Harry continued "His mother agreed to make him a death eater! And Bellatrix Lestrange was his aunt, I mean, even my uncles were better than that psyco" This time Ginny anticipated his brother "But during the battle he tried to kill you " – "That is true" Harry softened his voice "But it's even true that he hadn't and that wasn't able to kill Dumbledore even if he had the occasion, and that when we were at Malfoy castle he said he wasn't sure if it were me, while I'm almost sure he knew it. I think he wouldn't went that far if he wasn't forced, as Hermione said, he may be the worst bully ever, or even someone who rejoice of others trouble, but an evil killer? You know, my father was a bully too when young " This surprised his three friends who stayed silent " But he met my mother and that changed him, maybe even the worst _(…maybe even Draco with the right person next to him…_) " -A voice whispered in the back of his mind – "can change. And if not, he can stay the jerk he is, but is not a real menace to us, that's why I saved him, from the fire and from Azkaban. To be a jerk is not enough to die or to rot in prison."

"Fine, fine, I surrender to the compassionate duo, but don't blame me if I hope the Ministry decide to keep him secluded in his bloody castle so I don't have to see his face again" and with that he went to the garden where George was helping Molly feeding the pigs and the chickens, Hermione smiled at Harry and followed him.

Was he sure he could survive a month or more without them? Ginny had become silent, searching for the page she was reading before. She always reacted this way when they mentioned something that had happened during their search of the Horcruxes, like the events at Malfoy castle, looked like she felt left out.

One time she had told him "I feel like I've lost so many important things of your life" – "But were just a few months" – "I know but…Well, from now on that won't happen anymore, you can share everything with me".

And now he was planning to leave again. Harry sighed, then put a hand on her shoulder, she lifted her face to him "Then I'm going upstairs to write this letter" – "Ok, send my greetings to professor McGonagall", she looked at him, that way that made him always feel as if he was missing something and the need of run away, so he nodded and left.

Sitting at the desk Harry mentally thanked Ron for giving him Pig, he just needed to make the letter little enough for the tiny owl to carry it. After all there wasn't much he had to write.

He knew next Monday everyone would be busy, Ron and Ermione were going to see her parents, George had to go to Diagon Alley with Arthur for some business concerning the shop and Ginny was going with them to buy things she needed for her summer classes, so that made it the perfect day to go to Hogwarts without anyone trying to go with him, he had just to pray that Mcgonagall would be free.

He shortly explained the reason of his visit (the wand) and that there was something he would like to discuss with her, hoping to sound like the adult, mature wizard he didn't feel he was. Then he cut away the extra paper that hadn't been written to make the sheet as light as possible, made the envelope smaller with a spell for the same reason and entrusted the letter to the enthusiastic owl, who sprinted out of the windows.

When the winged messenger was out of sight he pulled out from under his bed a little trunk, the lid creaked when it was raised, it was full of stuff thrown inside pell-mell, he had to search for a bit before finding a little box which had once contained liquorice sticks, it was red and stamped with the trademark of Honeydukes . Inside there was, wrapped in a white dirty cloth, the hawthorn wand. He could remember as if it had been yesterday, tucking it in his pocket as soon as he got up on the sand, running towards Dobby….And before that, snatching it from Draco's hand, desperation on his face while weakly trying to fight him. Harry could swear he would have wished to be anywhere but there and for a second he had wished to take him away with them.

Luckily a Hogwart's barn owl arrived the day after, with a short response that confirmed McGranitt could receive him on Monday, of course Harry pretended that the date had been fixed from the woman, based on hers commitments, so no one complained about not being able to go with him.

Since it was just Thursday Harry had three long days ahead of him, he spent them searching information on Durmstrang institute between Hermione's books, when nobody would see him, she had some material about other countries magical organization and schools and, from when she had become Viktor Krum friend, she had took the habit to note on a copybook the little information she could gain on the institute from the guy's letters. They still exchanged mail and every time Ermione sent or received one from Viktor, Ron put up his best diplomatic face, which were just a lighter version of his more usual pout. Well, he had to admit he could understand him, he had felt quite uneasy when at Bill and Fleur marriage he had said that Ginny is attractive, it was hard to compete with this mysterious, silent, outlandish guy, with such a manly, rough charm…..Oh Merlin! When had he started to make judgment on people as if he was the journalist of the pink page of Witch weekly? Was it something that happens to everyone? If so they carefully kept it for themselves, but in the end, it was just speaking the truth. No?

Monday morning he was so tense he was awake before sunrise, but his appointment was in the afternoon, so he had a full, interminable morning to spend struggling and, after everyone had left for the respective errands, his nervousness led him to do something not like him: he searched for Krum letters between Hermione's things. Actually it wasn't like she kept them hidden, on the contrary, she often read what her friend wrote together with them, but he hoped to find some information he hadn't noticed in the past, since before he wasn't that interested in Durmstrang and, even if Viktor had finished his studies there the year of the Triwizard Tournament, sometimes he talked about his little brother, Yavor, who still attended it. So even if he felt quite uneasy, he indulged in the despicable act, but unluckily seemed there was nothing more than what was already in Hermione's copybook…Until he found a wooden box, nicely carved, intended to contain letters and, since Hermione was the kind of person who put things where they are supposed to stay, full of letters it was, but they were from her parents, so he closed it, but awkwardly pinched his index in doing it and, surprised by the pain, dropped the box scattering envelops on the floor. Then his attention was caught by a little group of letters tied together by a red band, of which he recognized the clear and heavy handwriting.

He couldn't help it, he had to look. Some of them were quite old, written in the summer after the fourth year, others during the fifth and Harry soon realized that the content of those letters was quite romantic compared to the other ones. Viktor spoke about keeping on thinking about the year he had been at Hogwarts, feeling nostalgic, lonely, if only his wishes could become true, and other similar things. But, well, it made sense that she had hidden the letters of her previous crush which could annoy Ron the most, actually there were none of them during their sixth year, when they had started having feelings for each other, she probably had explained Viktor that she really was no more interested. It was true that Ermione had always said it was just a friendly relationship, but she had also confessed kissing him and, after all, it was her private business at that time, Ron had been quite laggard in showing her his feelings, so why turning the other one down before being sure? He imagined if he had some Cho letters he would regret throwing them away, but surely he would not show them to Ginny.

He was going to tie them together again when he noticed that the last one on top was quite recent unlike the others, actually had arrived last year, in August. "_Mind your own business Harry, ignorance is better sometimes, you're not good at keeping secrets and you already have lot to deal with at the moment" – _Curiosity won on common sense – The letter had been sent just a few days after Bill and Fleur marriage, it was short, but quite honest: Viktor said that being back after so much time had been like not a couple of year, but just a couple of days had passed, his feelings were still the same and he asked if she was really sure of her relationship with that man (it was weird to hear Ron named this way) , since he still had not askher to be his fiancée, while he would not have had any hesitations to vow of spending his life with the person he loved.

So even if during the marriage Harry had told him Ron and Hermione were a couple already he hadn't been convinced, but well even if it wasn't true at that time it was now, so "the man" had to put his heart at peace, though he had to admit he was more passionate than he would have thought.

He felt a bit sick, but in the end it wasn't Hermione's fault what Krug wrote to her, she probably had hidden this letter waiting to get rid of it and then she forgot of it. There was really no reason to let Ron know about it. So he finally put everything away, it was time to forget all this honeyed stuff and make himself presentable for his meeting with professor McGonagall. He was supposed to floo in her office (the one which had been Dumbledore's) in an hour and if he could have washed himself with his fingers crossed he would have done it.

He took Draco's wand and put it in the inside pocket of his jacket, to be sure to not forget it, since it was supposed to be the main reason of his visit, and in the end, now that he had remembered to have it, he really wanted to return it, not because it was disturbing as Ron said, but because he felt it was just.

Note: About Viktor Krum look, I imagine him more as he appear in the films than in the books.


	4. Life is to be lived

**Discl.** - I own nothing about Harry Potter. This is just for fun and for fandom.

Harry would have never imagined it was possible, but Hermione's eyes had gone wider than Ron's, whose mouth was of course wide open, unceremoniously showing his half-chewed chicken pot pie, while Ginny, the usually composed and elegant one, started coughing without restrain since she had almost choked herself with a piece of bread. The other three Weasleys just got silent and waited.

It wasn't that bad, after all no one had fainted or thrown up.

"Professor McGonagall thinks it's a good idea…"

"Who cares what that old hag said!"

"Ronald!" Molly's tone had made him swallow his mouthful finally.

"…But…If she thinks it's a good idea that Harry go to Durmstrang she's gone insane"

"Why don't you let Harry speak before giving your opinion?"

Then the red-head pulled out one of his best pout, but kept quiet. Six pairs of questioning eyes were waiting, he cleared his throat and gathered his courage.

Actually it wasn't really true that McGonagall had immediately and happily agreed to Harry's idea, but who wanted to linger on details now?

Floo powder wasn't as difficult as apparating, but to suddenly find himself in Dumbledor's office had been a bit traumatic. It was the first time he came back to Hogwarts after the war, it was almost a years ago and looked like it had never took place there, at least in that room.

Professor McGonagall had been happy to see him, she was a bit concerned about founding him slimmed and asked how everyone was doing, he found her older and tired, but didn't say it.

Then he handed her Draco's wand and in that moment he realized he would not see it again, and his stomach inexplicably tightened, so he couldn't help but ask it : "Will he attend school in September?"

She sighed "It's presumable, but not sure yet"

"How… is he doing?"

"It's quite hard on him, not just because his family has socially fallen in disgrace, but because almost all their properties are being confiscated, as the ones of the others death eaters, and will be used as compensation for the families which have lost someone in the war and for the re-building of damaged places, like Hogwarts."

"So, this mean even the Weasleys, for Fred's death…."

"No, they refused, saying they don't want money that come from death eaters families, and that it wouldn't bring back their son"

It was expected from Arthur and Molly "But anyway the Ministry will take away the most he can from them, right?"

"Well Harry, I can't say it's unfair, there are families that have lost the only one who could bring an income, widows with children, sometimes people have lost their only home. The Malfoys as all the other followers of the Dark Lord called this upon themselves…"

"I know but,…Professor, he wasn't truly into the really bad stuff, he..He …(_Congratulations, you're already stuttering like a baby_)…He's more than what people think about him(_are you speaking about him or yourself? – _Both maybe)_"_

The woman smiled sweetly "I know Harry, I know it, and let me tell you that I'm very proud of you, for the way you spoke at the hearing, as I'm proud that you decided to return the wand, even if you weren't obliged to do it" – It was the first time someone told him that, he felt a prickling in the back of his eyes – "I don't think the Ministry will agree to give it back to him, but I will keep it and let him know you have given it back. Is there something you want me to tell him?"

Harry thought for a moment, then just shook his head, afraid that something weird could slip out of his mouth.

"You know, he has the opportunity to show that he can be different from his father, but he have to be careful and work hard for it, if it's true. It is up to him now"

Harry nodded "I don't think there are much people that think about this like us"

"No, probably not, maybe I wouldn't too….But what happened with Severus taught me that doesn't matter how much you think you know someone, he can always surprise you….And if I think that the last thing I said him was calling him a coward…."

"Well, if we want to play the game of the guilty one, I have a full list of bad names I called him in six years"

McGranitt smiled again, looked like all the pain she had been through had sweetened her "Let's hope he had forgiven us then, in the end his purpose was to trick everybody"

"And he succeeded perfectly, oh, now that I think about it…..Will he have his portrait next to the others headmasters? "

"I'll make certain he will" – Harry felt relieved, it was nice to be able to speak so openly to his prof. , but it didn't last long.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"(_Here we come_), Oh, sure, ahem, I thought about a way to use productively the time left before the year starts, since coming back after being out of school for so long make me unsure…So I remembered of that program for sending students to others schools for a short period…"

McGranitt was clearly surprised "I see, but, the other schools during summer are closed as Hogwarts, the only one that keeps regularly lesson during Summer is…" Then the professor stopped, seeing Harry's look, nervous but determined, "You want to go to Durmstrang?"

"Yes, it is what I want, I can understand it's a little surprising, but I think I really could benefit of this kind of experience and, yes, I also want to go for the dark arts lessons,"

Now that he had started he couldn't stop himself,

"you know that I want to became and Auror and I'm ready to work hard as I never did for it, this would be a way to take the lead, and….I really need to do something, September is too far ahead, I need to go"

He finally breathed and lowered his head, it wasn't the speech he had prepared at all.

McGonagall cleared her throat "I think I understand, somehow, but I have to tell you that even if your good grades in DADA and your talent in Quidditch could be enough to join this kind of program, I don't know if they will accept the fact that you haven't attended school for a year"

It was what Harry feared "But there had been circumstances! Can't you explain them?"

"Of course, circumstances , I would dare say, it all depends from how much they are willing to take you or not, luckily I know the new headmaster of the institute, so this give us a bit more chances"

"Really? I heard that he's not an obscure man as Karkaroff was"

"It is true, I know him as a fair man, anyway aside the fact that dark arts practice is allowed, Durmstrang is not that nest of evil wizards people think, you knew some of them during the Triwizard Tournament, the most are normal guys, like in other school. "

"So, who is it this new headmaster?"

"His name is Mykew Gregorovitch"

"Whaaat? I thought he had been killed by Voldemort! I saw it!"

"Really? I didn't knew it, well, it's actually true that Riddle casted him the Avada Kedavra, but he was saved at the last second by his house elf, which kept invisible and shield him with his body, sacrificing himself. Despite this he took big damage, so he fainted and looked like was dead. Luckily Riddle didn't checked. From then on, he let everybody think he was dead until he heard of the dark lord's defeat."

Harry's mind flew to Dobby, and to other unpleasant memories, luckily for him too, seemed like Voldemort didn't checked his victim's death very often. He still had nightmares on the vision of the old wandmaker's death, it was really good to know that he was safe.

"So you think he'll help me?"

"Are you sure you don't prefer to take the summer classes here? Even if you won't be allowed to do the N.E.W.T.s at the end, it would be a way to keep you occupied…"

Harry's face spoke for itself –"All right, let's do this. I'll speak to him and let you know as soon as possible the outcome, I agree to this just because, as you may guess, I'm sure Gregorovitch will keep order and will do all he can to clear Durmstrang reputation"

The guy felt his heart pounding for the emotion "Thank you professor, thank you so much."

Before he came back, she made him pronounce a spell while holding the hawthorn wand, which purpose was to induce it to not acknowledge him as its owner anymore, but the previous one instead.

Harry had not reported McGonagall objections, but mostly explained the technical parts of the conversation, like the fact that it wasn't sure if he would be allowed to go, and pretended that the idea had come out during their meeting.

Hermione spoke first "But Harry, aren't you afraid someone there could be a Voldemort follower and attack you, maybe in a sneaky way. Like putting something in your breakfast…"

"The school has already been checked, as Hogwarts and the others, to be sure students that were against him can go back to school safely, and the fact that the previous Headmaster, Karkaroff, Has been killed by death eaters is the proof that Durmstrang has never been a refuge for that kind of people, of course there will always be who is fixed with pureblood stuff and similar things, but this count also for Hogwarts."

Then it was Ron turn "But there have always been very few students who asked to be sent there for the Study Abroad Program, and it had always been mostly Slytherins, or at most Ravenclaws, never a Griffindor. What if you will not be at easy?"

"Then I'll just come back. Maybe if Griffindors would start to think differently one day even Slytherins will."

"I doubt that…"

"If he really thinks is right for him to go, he has to go. What should he do here? Wait for the day passing one after another ? It's good to make as much experiences as possible, life is to be lived. You'll never know what tomorrow keeps in stock for you."

Everyone was caught by surprise, because it was the first time George had spoken from the start of the dinner, and maybe it was the longest sentence he had said in a month and, the first time he gave an opinion in…Probably from Fred's death.

Ginny seemed not liking his brother's comment, but no one dared to add something until Arthur reassured "If is what you want we will support you, right guys?"

His son shrugged "You're all grown up already, I think you know what's good for you, just promise that if you smell something weird you flee back here"

"I swear it"

"We'll miss you" Hermione had been strangely silent until then "You could have studied with us, but I suppose what George says is correct, it will be an exciting experience"

"Well, if I'll be able to go, I really hope to receive news from McGonagall soon"

And finally even Molly said "But she'll have to assure us that there will be no danger for you"

Harry felt tenderness for her, she always cared so much for him even if they weren't related and she already had so many children, while his uncles had only Dudley and had never loved him.

"Don't worry, I haven't come back from death to go die somewhere between ice and snow.

Ron didn't let the occasion slip "Summer is coming and you're going to spend it freezing with a bunch of expressionless jerks, you're quite the masochist!"

Everyone laughed but Ginny, who was busying herself clearing the table, careful to not look at Harry.

"(_You need to speak to her, you have to…_-I know it, I just have to wait the right moment – _Coward…_-I know that too)"

And the right moment arrived, when he was going to go to bed, quite late as always, he thought she was already sleeping like the others, instead she was waiting in front of Ron's and Harry room, she motioned him to go back downstairs and then they sat on the couch.

"Why didn't you talked to me about your plans?"

"I didn't even had the time to think about them properly…(_Liar)"_

"Then why didn't you at least ask me to go with you?"

"But, Ginny, you have the special classes this summer or you will lose a year…"

"It's up to me to decide if I want to repeat a year or not"

"No, I won't allow something like that, I won't let you stay back because of me!"

"First it was for my safety, now is for my instruction….Harry, do you really want me to be part of your life?"

"I want it! I can't imagine it without you but….(_True enough, but, __how__ do you want her to be with you?_)…Please, give me a bit more time. In September everything will be well."

She sighed deeply and nodded, "Ok, take your time. I hope you're right".

He could not have felt worst, he was a selfish bastard, and still he craved nothing more than to leave.

The following days he was so tense that was afraid to break like a violin string, every time he spotted an owl he jumped up, just to sag back when realizing the mail wasn't for him.

Finally the morning of the third day after his meeting with McGonagall a letter for him arrived, but he saw at once that it didn't have the crest of Hogwarts, it was just a little white envelope with nothing on it, Harry looked at the owl that had delivered it: it wasn't the same which had took McGonagall reply to his letter, this was a magnificent eagle owl, different from the usual Hogwarts owls, but maybe some of them had died during the battle, like Hedwig. Such brave, loyal, creatures the owls.

Noticing that Harry was looking at the big owl, Pig started to show off with his best flying performance, but instead of paying him attention Harry stared back at the missive in his hand, was it possible that the reply had come directly from Durmstarng?

"Mate, are you trying your divination skills or do you plan to open it?" Ron voice startled him "Come on, we're all feverish here!"

And he did it. The little note inside was as simple as his case, on the white paper, in elegant, fluttering signs, only five words were written : _Thank you for the wand_

No signature.

Harry stared at the message dazed.

"So what? Is it bad? They say you can't go?"

"No…"

"Then you're going?"

"No Ron, is not from the school"

Ron looked at Hermione, imploring her with his eyes to try to make the guy speak without educe every single word from him.

"Harry, could you tell us what is it that message, you're starting to make us worry"

"I think is D….Malfoy thanking me for returning the wand"

Now it was Ron's turn to be dazed.

"Well, he has been polite…" Hermione tried.

"Harry is going to go to Durmstrang and Malfoy sends thanking letters, world it's upside down!"

In that moment the paper began to fold itself on his own, like an origami, assuming the shape of a bird and started to flutter in front of Harry, that could not help but smile, while Ron snorted "I spoke too soon, some things never change".

The eagle owl made a voice to be noticed, he wanted to know if there was a reply he had to wait for or if he could go back. Harry considered it for a moment, what could he reply? "You're welcome"? Or "My pleasure"? It sounded stupid. He decided to dismiss the noble messenger, so that even Pig could calm down, but instead the little one, distracted by the regal style of his fellow's lift off, slammed against the flowerpot on the mantle, the one full of floo powder. Everybody rushed towards the fireplace, some to pick up the powder that was everywhere, some to collect the pieces of the broken pot and to see if Pig was all right, Harry too, but staying back the others, so that he could took advantage of the commotion to grab the paper-bird in mid-air and hide it in his pocket, not wanting to let his friends know that he wanted to keep it, so when things got quiet again he balled up the envelop and threw it in the garbage can, looking like he had thrown away everything.

He couldn't tell why he had done that, but it made him feel bad the thought of cast it away. Probably to write it had taken a lot of effort to Draco, and it was really the first time ever that he had told him something less than an insult, but it would have been too embarrassing if the others knew, Ron in particular.

He looked at Hermione, who was petting poor Pig, and remembered the bundle of letters tied with the red string, everyone had the right to have their own little secrets, what harm was there?

"Don't worry, he's fine, just a bit confused" He had kept on staring her without realizing "Good, maybe we should teach him how to use floo, it would be safer than flying for him" She chuckled "I'm sorry that it wasn't the letter you wanted"

It really wasn't?

"I have to resign myself to wait".

The day passed without other surprises, Harry went to bed late, as always, luckily Ron was a heavy sleeper, so he wasn't bothered when Harry entered their bedroom and changed in his pajamas before go to bed. Using his wand to have a bit of light, he reached for his jeans left on the headboard and took out the little piece of paper, all mashed by now, but as soon as it was free it started again to fold in a bird shape, though a bit crumpled, which flew erratically around his hand. As silently as possible, he put it away in the red box that had contained the hawthorn wand. In that moment he knew what he would have wanted to write him in reply: "Life is to be lived".


	5. New outfit for new life

**Discl.** - I own nothing about Harry Potter. This is just for fun and for fandom.

From the next chapter things will start to get more interesting.

A big thanks to the ones who are following my story and to the ones who just take a little look too.

It was the fifth day after his visit to Hogwarts when McGonagall's reply arrived, concise as always :

"Dear Harry,

Mykew Gregorovitch agreed to let you join the Study Abroad Program this summer. He thinks that having the one who defeated Voldemort at Durmstrang will be useful to the institute's image, and due to your merits no one will complain to the fact that your mum was a muggle-born, but on the contrary maybe It will be a way to slowly open the school to not pure-blood students.

You have just one week to prepare yourself, because you have to leave the first of June, since at Durmstrang the school year ends the last week of May, not June as at Hogwarts (when is not destroyed), you'll attend depth courses of subjects of your choice until the third week of August, unless you decide to come back earlier.

So please, come to meet me as soon as possible, because I have to give you all the information."

Harry jumped up and exulted after reading the first raw, then his friends started to ask him things about how everything would have been done, so he took back the letter in hand and read the rest.

He wasted no time writing back, but used floo powder to speak through the fireplace and take an appointment for the afternoon.

That night, even if he had lot of things to distract himself from the usual bad thoughts, he found almost impossible to sleep, he was too excited after the meeting with professor McGonagall.

She had looked more relaxed than last time about his leaving, probably speaking to Gregorovitch had reassured her. Harry was informed that when Karkaroff fled, after Voldemort had risen again at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, some families had been worried for they guys and withdrew them from the Institute. Many of these, having lost a year like him, would have joined the summer classes to catch up, so there would have been also students of his age, in addition to the youngers that had decided to spend the summer in the Institute as was usual there. Besides him, six more students from other European countries would have joined the Study Abroad Program for Durmstrang, so, since due to the choice to keep its position secret it was not possible to floo or apparate to the institute for people which were not teachers or official students, this six guys and him would have reached it by the magical vessel.

That notion made Harry want to jump up and exult again, he couldn't believe it, he had flown on a broom, on a car, on a Thestral an even on a Dragon, but to travel on an ancient, enchanted vessel that could go underwater….

"Harry, are you listening?" – "Errr…" – "Maybe the strictness that features Durmstrang will benefit you after all…"

McGonagall was showing him the list of the school subjects present in the courses, he could choose three of them: he decided without hesitation for Dark Arts (McGonagall stayed impassive), then Potions (hoping it would help for his N.E.W.T.s), as third choice he considered Wandlore, which had been just introduced by the new headmaster as elective subject for older students, (after fighting Voldemort Harry had learnt the importance of wands and everything concerning them), but in the end he preferred Dueling. The possibility to play Quidditch required a registration apart, and of course he signed for it too.

Everything was for free, since the Study Abroad Program was considered a scholarship, and this made him feel a bit guilty since he wasn't one of the most worthy students, he understood that if it wasn't for him defeating Voldemort he would not be given this opportunity, but McGonagall explained him that Hogwarts had a found to send abroad 10 students every year, but last year no one had benefited of it (the students were too busy dealing with Death-Eaters-teachers), so it was fine and, saving the magic world from Voldemort (and the Muggle one also) made him one of the most worthy students for sure.

He was also informed that, always to preserve the secrecy of the institute, his mail would have been checked and his luggage also. Then the professor gave him a sheaf of at least 50 papers, which was the regulation of the institute, including standards of conduct, proper behavior and tons of rules.

McGonagall became serious (more than usual) "Harry, you should read it carefully before I send the papers with the last confirmation of your joining. You know, it's a quite strict place, with an almost military setting…" – "Professor, I appreciate your concern for me, really, but I'm sure I'll be fine, I won't change my mind." – "Fine then, but anyway I'll wait until tomorrow to send everything, so promise me that you will read it this evening and if you have any doubt you'll let me know" – (was McGonagall really thinking he was able to read all that stuff in an evening?) "Ok, it's a deal".

Lastly he received a big black box with Durmstrang crest on the lid, the eagle with two heads, it contained the uniform that he would have to wear during his time there, which was the same as the ones he had seen wearing Viktor and his schoolmates, except in the color: instead of the crimson it was a deep shade of turquoise, the pants were dark grey and the fur of the hat and inside the cape was a lighter grey, the black boots were the same as usual. The crest was also on the buckle of the belt.

The color was different so that the guest students were easily identified, to avoid the ordinary students inadvertently reveal information about the institute's location. He would have to return it before coming back home.

"So you're going to be treated like a leper in a prison, I really envy you"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded "A slightly different uniform is not being treated like a leper"

"Right, considering the mail being checked it's more like being a prisoner. If there is really nothing suspicious there, why all this secrecy's need?"

"Gregorovitch it's a good men, you know it, I've been lucky that he is new Durmstrang's headmaster"

Harry was looking his image in a big mirror, that Ginny had kindly fetched from hers room, trying on the new uniform and having trouble to place the cape in the right way, so that it fell from the left shoulder as he had seen on Durmstrang's students come to Hogswart.

"What do you say? Do I look weird?" He was used to see himself with scarlet and gold, it was the first time he wore a different kind of uniform. "It look weird on you because you don't have the boaster attitude of Durmstrang's guys", George had spoken from Ron's bed, where Hermione was applying on his scar an ointment made by Molly and her, "You're right, I'll have to work on it" Harry smiled and he smiled back and the other three in the room giggled, Hermione gave a side look to Harry, looking pleased, seem like George was doing better lately.

"This color emphasizes your eyes" Ginny was looking at him, a bit melancholic, "But somehow they look colder, I think it would suite better someone with light-color hair ".

Harry looked back in the mirror, the image of a platinum hair figure, graceful in his same outfit, flashed in his mind, but he chased it away. Maybe she was right, but he was starting to like this uniform, then Hermione interrupted his thinking "When you come back we'll celebrate your birthday, and maybe Ginny's again for you."

He froze: he had not considered the least that he would spend his birthday away from his friends and, worse, he would miss the one of his girlfriend, "…It's a good idea, what do you say Ginny?"

"It will be nice to celebrate together".

Ron turned to the windows, faking nonchalance, Harry was free to do as he pleased, but it was unfair that his sister had to suffer, Hermione exchanged a knowing look with George, Harry noticed the heavy atmosphere but didn't comment, instead he proposed Hermione to take a look at the schedule of the subjects he had chosen with him.

When they were alone he asked "Is there something wrong with Ron?" – "Oh, nothing, aside the fact that he's his usual self…, but really, Harry, if I were you I would have chosen wandlore…" – "Hermione, please…" She sighed "Ok, he just can't understand why you want to go there, and he's bothered because Ginny is a bit sad about it" – "I see, I should have imagined it, I can't blame him" – "Don't worry, he'll get over with it, you know it, it takes him a while to understand things" - "And how about you, what do you think?" –

"Well, what happen between you and Ginny it's your private business and" She lowered her gaze "I do understand you. It's normal to feel confused sometimes and want to leave…" – "Are you all right?" – "I'm fine, everything will be fine Harry, come on, you're just leaving for less than three months, stop worrying on nothing and enjoy this opportunity as much as you can!" He hugged her "I don't know how I'll survive without our little chats" She hugged him back "I'll miss them too. " – "And without your wise advises" – "When you have a doubt, just do the opposite you're thinking about" Harry laughed "I don't think I'll have all these opportunities to transgress, the times of sneaking out of my room at night are over" (There was a reason if Harry had gotten a P in divination, otherwise he would have known how wrong was his last statement.) "By the way, how about taking a look at the regulation now?" – "Ah, I'll do it later, better go downstairs now, I can tell by the smell that dinner is ready."

That evening he spent every minute near Ginny, even if his inner voice said that it was more to relieve his guilt, while she washed the dishes he dried them, and they made plans for the party for their birthdays.

While they were sitting on the couch, reading a copy of "Which Broomstick?" together, Hermione went to wish them good night before going to bed, then, a bit hesitant, she added "Ahem, Harry, I've read the regulation of Durmstrang and, well, is not exactly that bad but…Some things of course are different from Hogwarts so…Oh well, read it ok?" Harry shrugged "Sure, as I told you I'll read it before going to sleep" – "Good, 'night then" – "Night", sometimes it was worrying the similarity between Hermione and McGonagall, Harry smiled to himself, imagining a seventy years old Hermione, walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, admonishing the students with stern looks and pursued lips.

After Ginny went to sleep too, he went out for one of his usual night walk, to download the excitement accumulated during that long day, the flowers of the hawthorns looked like they were sleeping too, all closed, protected by the thorny branches and the darkness. He reached to touch one of them, but it broke away and fell immediately, he scratched his hand against a thorn while retracting it, "So fragile" he murmured, staring at the scarlet drop forming on the skin "and troublesome to handle without being hurt.

(_Usually guys think about their girlfriend while looking at a flower…_) – Do you never shut the hell up?"

When he finally went to bed, he saw the sheaf of the regulation that Hermione had left on his pillow "She know me too well", he could at least give it a try after all, surely Ron would not notice the light of the lamp, he was soundly snoring already. He probably was still recovering from all that time they had slept on the qui vive while searching for the Horcruxes.

At first sight the rules weren't that different from Hogwarts, …Curfew was at 9:00 p.m. for student of his age, but they could stay in the common room, not later than 11:00… A list of toys considered dangerous which would have been confiscated if found…Deduction of house points… An interminable list of conduct lines, like the way students should enter the refectory, every house lined up with the head boy or head girl first, then the prefects and then the other students, they should walk around their table until everyone was positioned and then they could sit down, …The head of house teacher or the prefect would have inspect the rooms from 11:10 to 11:40 to check that all students were where they should be…

Harry woke up, his neck was stiff, he reached to rub his eyes and he realized that he was wearing his glasses already, the lamp still lighted, the sheets all creased under his arm: he had fallen asleep while reading, and had managed to read less than a third of the regulation and remembered less than a half of what he had read. "Never mind" he thought massaging his sore neck, I'll just have to do as the other students", after all, wasn't Hermione who told him to stop worrying? A couple of days separated him from the fulfillment of the only real wish he had had after the Second Wizard War, he refused to be turned down by anything.

Note: For Durmstrang's uniform I stick with the look it has in the films (the red one), but the institute is

attended by both boys and girls, like in the books.


	6. A day full of surprises

**Discl.** - I own nothing about Harry Potter. This is just for fun and for fandom.

Harry exciting experience is starting.

The evening of the 31st of May Harry took a deep breath, gave a last look at the six people who were smiling at him in a semi-circle in front of the fireplace, gave a last nervous smile in turn, and finally reached for his luggage and tossed a handful of floo powder in the fire, stating firmly "Aberdeen, Cove Bay, Colsea road, 44"

He managed to make a decent arrival, without losing his balance or stumbling in his own feet, but the cape that Ginny ha properly set on his shoulder was tangled already (it made him miss his black robe).

He was greeted by an old man with the kind of wrinkled face that give the impression of a constant smirk, in sailor clothes, "Welcome, your name, please?" – "Harry Potter" The man nodded, ticking his name on a parchment with his quill, which he kept on his captain sailor hat, tucked under the piece of yellow rope placed over the visor, where he put it back after using it, "You have to take the path behind the house to get to the pier, there is a group of rocks leaning over it, where you'll see a few steps which seem to finish against the rocks, then you'll pronounce this spell: (and he showed him a piece of paper with two words written on), pay attention that no one sees you, because a green light will appear on the rocks that will last three seconds, is that moment you can reach the right pier where Durmstrang's vessel will arrive. Have a nice trip." And with that the old man turned his back, not even waiting to see if Harry had any question and taking the paper with the spell with himself, he sit down in an armchair to read a book, which looked like a romance and it was quite weird to see it in that tanned, wrinkled hands.

As soon as he turned around the little white house, he could see the pier of cement, where some coloured rowing boats where docked and the rocks the old man talked about, the path was really short, but downhill and almost covered in grass, so he had to carry his trunk and that made descending quite difficult. To pronounce a spell to make it lighter was a bit risky, he wasn't sure that nobody could see him by a window or from a hidden place. Once he was down he had to cross the little beach, he made all the way repeating the spell in his mind, last thing he wanted was to have to get back to ask the old man to show it again. When he reached the pier he found the reef on his left: at a first sight he couldn't see the steps, but once he had almost surpassed the stones he found them. Luckily no one was there, probably was one of the reason why he had to leave so late, it was past 6:00p.m., and it was pretty cold so close to the sea, the wind was blowing and he thought about wearing the fur hat, which was tucked in his trunk, but he felt a bit uncomfortable with it, while he had to admit that the boots had been quite useful to get down the hill in that narrow path, and on the sand.

He climbed the three steps and then said "Kayum ducere", a circular green light appeared and he readily stepped in, for a second he saw everything green, then in front of him there was the sea again, and a wharf made of wood, long and wider than the other one, unluckily he didn't realized that there were also three other steps which descend and he slipped down on the wet stone as soon as he tried to walk, falling painfully on his hands and knees and losing his glasses!

"Why not a pair of gloves instead of the hat!" He said reaching out to find his glasses.

Then he heard a snicker on his left. He turned, and his heart skipped a beat: a slender figure was leaning against the rocks, the sunset behind making shone his bright hairs. In that moment his hand found the glasses and he could finally see: not platinum hairs and grey eyes, but golden and a clear blue, also the height was less, "(what were you thinking, idiot?)", the guy held him out his hand with a smile,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you" He spoke with a weird accent, Harry took his hand and scanned him, he had a wide, kind smile, a clean appearance and was about half head shorter than him. And the fur hat looked pretty good on his blond hair, Ginny was right as always -and again he was making weird appreciations on another guy-

"Harry Potter, right?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"The Daily Prophet arrives also in Iceland"

"Ah, I see" so he was from Iceland

"And Witch Weekly too"

"Oh…"

"I'm Finn Finngeirsson, nice to meet you".

They spoke for a while, Finn seemed a quite nice and friendly person, he was two years younger than Harry and told him that he had attended a school in his country until last year, but when he became aware that the new headmaster of Durmstrang was one of the most talented wandmaker known he had decided to be transferred there, starting with the summer classes to catch up, because his wish was to become a wandmaker himself. Then he asked Harry lots of questions about the elder wand and his and Voldemort's wand. He also revealed that his wand, which was made of birch, had a core of Augurey feather and, due to this, looked like it was most powerful when it was rainy.

At 6:30, as planned, the vessel appeared, the same way he had during Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, rising from the water , bleak and imposing. Harry felt the emotion taking over him and was happy he wasn't alone, the gangway came out and reached the wharf, Harry thought he saw two white figures that moved it, but when they got up no one was there, it was incredible, because even if it was just got out from the sea, everything was dry and clean, there was just the typical smell of sea water. The door that presumably led below deck opened and a man appeared, he had a gruff expression, tick eyebrows, grey long hair tied in a low tail, and spoke with a heavy German accent, he introduced himself as Rauferei Kämpfer, the duelling teacher, his way of dressing could remember Snape's, but he preferred a dark blue and Harry wondered how would have he managed to remember his name, since he was going to be one of his teacher.

He asked to follow him inside, (Harry was a bit afraid that the vessel sank again while they were still above deck), there were some stairs, and then a comfortable wide room, with a low table surrounded by upholstered armchairs, coated in crimson heavy brocaded, finely embroidered, a soft carpet and a brazier (Harry wondered if it was safe to have fire on a wooden transport, but since it was spellbound…) they settled down, and the vessel started to sank again with a dull roar, then nothing else could be heard, nor was any movement perceptible.

The teacher offered them a pleasant, warm, dark drink, which tasted like currant, ginger and cinnamon, in cups made of tick, carved glass, then explained that they would do two more halt, to take the remaining students, arrive at Durmstrang was fixed for 11:30 p.m. (He said fixed, not expected).

Harry was going to ask him how was that the ship moved and could go underwater, but as if he knew it, the man left the room.

After a couple of hours they perceived that the vessel had stopped again, probably they had reached the next fixed point, his conversation with Finn was nicely going on,

"I hope there is dinner waiting for us, Harry." Then Harry remembered that Molly gave him some apple pie "just in case" and he took it out of his trunk, "Not a real dinner, but I can assure you the woman who made it can cook wonderfully" Finn looked a bit surprised,

"Uh, thanks…Better to eat it all then, it would be a pity if you had to throw it away"

"Well, I agree to eat it all, but in any case, it lasts a couple of days, you know…"

"But where would you put it since it's not allowed to bring food in the rooms of the students?"

Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised, "Really?"

"Haven't you read the regulation?"

"…Uhm..Of course, but it was so long, you know, I forgot…"

Now he was seriously worried for his supply of candies and chocolate "How about packaged sweets?"

"It's fine, you're safe" He said with a smirk "Who would thought that the great Harry Potter had all this need for… Sweetness…" The smirk became a mischievous smile and Harry couldn't help but blushing, hoping it got unnoticed in the dim light provided by the lanterns hung on the wooden walls.

Luckily the blond changed topic "Harry, can you remember the spell we have used to go through the rocks, to get to the wharf?" he asked lightly swinging the cup in his hand, eyes fixed on the purple liquid. Harry tried to say the spell, but after a few seconds he realized he couldn't remember it

"No, I can't, how about you?"

"Me too, I think is this gløgg, they probably gave it to us so that we forget the password."

Harry then concentrated on the other details of the day, but noticed with relieve that only the spell was missed.

Other three students arrived escorted by the professor, they spoke different languages, but knew a few English words, they was just able to introduce themselves and tell from where they came: Spain, Swiss and Turkey.

McGonagall had explained him that, since Durmstrang accepted students from all Europe there was a spell on the Institute, a pretty sophisticated one, that made possible to understand each other even speaking different languages.

The last two students were taken after another hour, one from Poland and the last from Russia.

Even if the vessel wasn't spelled like the Institute, seemed like "apple pie" was something easy enough for everyone to understand, and luckily Harry had enough to share with all his traveling companions, who appreciated a lot.

Harry started to feel excited again, finally they were reaching their destination, in two hours they would have been at Durmstrang.

When it was 11:25 Kämpfer told them to get ready, Harry tried to put the cape back on, he had removed it because the brazier made the room quite warm, would he ever learn how to put it on?

"Can I help you?"

"Uh? No…I mean, there's no need, I think I did it…" Before he could finish Finn was fixing his clothing,

"The secret is to leave the strap a bit loose, then you position the cape and then you tighten it"

"Thank you" Now he was feeling like a five years old kid.

"Where's your hat? If what I've heard is right it will be pretty cold out there at this hour."

"I have it, but…" He took it out of the trunk, at least to show that even if he didn't knew the regulation and how to put the uniform correctly, at least he had not forgot the hat, but before he could say that he was fine without it, the thing was no more in his hand, Finn was placing it on his head.

Nice, from five years old now he had switched to three. He refused to think about which shade of red was him at this point, Finn looked like he hadn't noticed, he just tilted his head looking pleased,

"It emphasizes you're eyes" said as if it was the most natural thing, then took his luggage and headed for the door, where the other guys were gathered already, behind the teacher.

Harry took a big breathe and followed.

The seven guys stopped on the deck, contemplating in amazement the sight of everything surrounded the vessel: while they had all taken the transport on a sea pier, now they was in a big lake (bigger than Hogwart's, noticed Harry), and another one, smaller, could be seen not far from there. In front of them was the castle, massive and austere, it had a simple style, rectangular, with sloping roofs, and a square tower in the middle front position, was made of light brown stone.

They were surrounded by a coniferous forest, pines and firs, and farther mountains of alpine type. Since it was dark it was hard to say if there was snow on them, but from the cold air it was probably so, and there was a line of torches lit up along the path which led to the main door, paved with stones.

Harry could glimpse the towers of a Quidditch camp between the pines, sadly he hadn't been allowed to bring his own broom, but he would be given one of the institute to play.

The professor cleared his voice, so they all recovered and got down with the same footbridge they had used to get up, this time he clearly saw two ghosts, dressed like pirates, moving it without making a sound, but Harry was too rapt to mind about this things at the moment.

They crossed a tall arched door, made of heavy wood, and once inside they were in a hall, not as big as Hogwarts main hall, but majestic in its own way, there where full length portraits, of those who Harry supposed were the previous headmasters since one of them was of Igor Karkaroff, a very big fireplace that was spent, crimson brocade curtains adorning tall and narrow windows, and the floor was on two levels, separated by five steps, the highest part was the less extensive, and a lectern was there. The room made a quite long rectangle and there were four more doors, almost as tall as the main one.

One of them opened squeaking, and Mykew Gregorovitch appeared: he introduced himself and shook hands with everyone, "Welcome to Durmstrang, I'm sure you're all tired and hungry, the professor Kämpfer will show you your rooms and you will be served your dinner there, since it's quite late, then tomorrow morning you'll come back to this hall at eight o'clock and you'll be introduced to Durmstrang students and could start the lessons, good evening and have a nice sleep."

He really looked like a nice person, Harry shivered remembering that vision of Voldemort torturing and hexing him.

The professor lead them to the rooms that were designated for guest students, which were in the two last floors of the tower, and while going up he explained that the two last floors of the main building were all occupied by the students rooms and by the teachers quarters, the first floor by the classrooms and the ground floor by the refectory, the headmaster office and the infirmary (and obviously the hall).

To drag his luggage up the stairs was tiring, even using a levitation spell, at Hogwarts he had always found them already in the room, he hadn't considered that the rigor of the Institute would have included this kind of tasks.

With Harry surprise every room were for two students only, and since the assignment had been by alphabetical order, and none of the other guys had a surname which started after "P", he had a room all for himself. Not bad after all, he craved for some privacy and time on his own.

Finn wished him good night (he was with the Swiss guy, a quite silent and composed type, they didn't seem to match very well), they agreed to wait for each other to go downstairs together in the morning.

He was very pleased to find that the fireplace in his room was lit up, and a tray with his dinner was waiting on a little desk. It was a plain room, wooden floor, a simple bed against the wall opposite to the fireplace, with a woollen crimson blanket on white sheets, a nightstand, a shelf with books, a closet and a little desk with a chair, in front of the arched window which was opposite the door ,provided of inkwell, quill and paper.

He removed the cape, the hat and the boots, a pair of slippers covered in fur were placed near the bed, but he didn't put them on, since there was a rug which occupied half of the floor, from the bed to the fireplace, it was extremely soft, composed of a weaving made with a kind of fibre he had never seen, of a warm brown colour with golden reflexes that shined with the light of the fire.

He sat at the desk to enjoy his dinner, a creamy soup with fish, cod, salmon and prawns, it was a bit too tasty for him, but quite good, dark bread and strawberries , it was more frugal than a dinner at Hogwarts (or at the burrow) but absolutely pleasant. He was starting to like the sparing stile of the place and he realized that he had always been sharing a room with his classmates, or anyway with Ron at the Weasley's home. The cupboard and the room he had at the Dursley's house didn't count, since he never felt that place as his home.

While eating he saw a parchment with his classes program: lessons always started at 9 o'clock, a break for lunch from 12:00 to 13:00, then two hours of free time, lessons again until 17:00. Quidditch was two times a week in the afternoon, but students could play even in the week-end. Tomorrow he would start with potions and continue with dark arts. Duelling at 15:00.

The view out of the window was on the garden, but he couldn't really discern anything in the darkness, so he took the books from the shelf, they were about the subjects he was going to attend, one was "Advanced potions: insights and variations." , then "Manual of the perfect duellist, how to survive in every situation. ", and it was written by professor Rauferei Kämpfer! Harry hoped he would be better than Lockhart, well sure he hadn't the look of a foppish dandy. The last book, with his great excitement, was "Compendium of the dark arts: from basic to advanced and practical guide to spells."

"This is going to be fun" he couldn't help it, he had to start reading it even if it was almost 00:30, aware that he was probably looking like Hermione when she got a new book and he should have gone to sleep, but he didn't felt sleepy at all and the book was too interesting.

Note:

-The place where Harry wait for the Vessel (Aberdeen, Cove Bay, Colsea road) actually exist, (just the number is fake), with the Street View of Google Maps you can see the three steps ending against the rocks on the pier. I saw them by chance while looking for a nice place to insert in the story.

-My description of Durmstrang's castle is inspired by the picture of Turku Castle in Finland.


	7. Not the best starting

Tump, tump, tump….The Chief Warlock's gavel thundered "Lucius Malfoy, you'll spend the rest of your life in Azkaban, ….Tump, tump, tump again….while Narcissa Malfoy will be on house arrest….Tump, tump…. and Draco Malfoy…." The pale, hollow face lifted up, the empty gaze fixed on him "Harry…."

"Harry?" Tump, tump "Harry! Wake up!" Harry sat up abruptly, startled, panting and drenched in cold sweat. For a second he didn't recognized the room he was in, then remembered: he was at Durmstrang Institute…..It was he's first day at Durmstrang and…..The sun was shining out of the window, he watched the time "Oh sh.." it was twenty to eight! The compendium of dark arts was on the floor, next to the bed and still open, he remembered wearing his pyjamas after a first look at it, then starting again to read, last time he had checked the time it was almost two a.m., probably at some point he was so sleepy he had just left the book on the floor before falling asleep. And so he hadn't even heard the alarm clock!

Tump, tump, tump "Harry, are you ok?!"

It was Finn's voice, Harry jumped up and went to open the door, "Oh, thank God, I was starting to worry…But, are you still like this?"

"Sorry Finn, I haven't woken up, I'll be ready in a minute"

" I'll help you collect your books and things to study or we'll never did it in time, where's your program? " "On the desk, I'll be back in a minute" And he pulled out of the trunk a change of clean underwear and the clutch bag containing toothbrush and toothpaste and who-knows-what-else that Ginny had prepared for him and he run to the bathroom. This really wasn't the way he wanted to start here.

He managed to be back in five minutes, threw the pyjamas on the bed and started putting the uniform on. With the corner of his eye he saw that Finn had noticed the numerous scars on his body and instinctively looked away to avoid any questions or comments. Finn probably noticed his discomfort, because tried to drag the attention on something else "So even you could not wait to peek at the dark arts book" It was the only subject they had both chosen "Yeah, but I think I overdid it…Where did you get those?" He noted that the blond had put Harry's books in a leather shoulder bag and he was carrying another identical one, "There is one in every closet of the guest students….It's in the list of the supplied items…Page 26 of the regulation", Harry took the bag that Finn was handing to him, "Better go Finn, there are all those stairs…" He was heading for the door, but his new friend gave an anxious look at the room "Ahem, are you leaving everything like this?" Harry blinked, so the guy went on "We are supposed to make our bed every morning and…You would have had to unpack and put all your clothes in the closet…"

"Uh?"

"Maintenance of the room, page 38 of the regulation" Finn now was snickering.

It wasn't really a problem for Harry to do his bed, he had done this kind of things since when he was a little child, it was just that in Hogwarts this tasks were on the house elves, and he had not considered at all the possibility that it could be different here. He wondered how things were in the other schools and if Hogwarts students maybe were particularly spoiled.

"Well, I'll do it after lunch, come on, what are they going to do? Whipping me?"

"No" Said Finn following him out of the room "Luckily whipping is not contemplated."

"See? There is something even I know." Now his companion laughed heartily, and in Harry's mind flashed the imaged of grey spent eyes "(If he was able to smile like this guy he would look so nice….Oh, forget this nonsense, concentrate on this wonderful new experience!), You sure have a very good memory."

"I have, I can tell you the place of origin, feeding and every detail of at least eighty magical creatures"

"It's one of your subjects, right?"

"Sure, to be a good wandmaker it's indispensable having a good knowledge of the creatures that are required for wand cores….And maybe to discover new ways of do them. You'll see, I'll became better of your famed Ollivander."

"Harry smiled, he really was starting to have sympathy for this guy, he found his company refreshing."

All the other guest students had already gone, they reached the stairs running and almost bumped into a guy who was coming up from there. He was wearing the crimson uniform of the official students and was tall, one head more than Harry, with wide shoulder, a strong, sturdy but not stocky figure, well defined jaw and mouth, shaved dark hair and brown eyes, a little sunken and with thick eyebrows, so that they gave to his face a slightly gruff air. Not the type who goes unnoticed.

"You're late, the headmaster it's about to start his speech in the hall" His voice was deep and calm.

"We're sorry" they replied in unison, like two little schoolboys caught in making a prank, and this made them both squirm inwardly. He hadn't spoken with arrogance or reproachfully, just like quietly stating the truth, but there was an air of maturity and calm authority that emanated from him.

Harry continued "We'll be there in a moment" The guy nodded and walked past them, toward the rooms, but as soon as they moved again he turned back "And" - the two boys had stopped in mid-stride like a muggle card - "don't run inside the castle."

"Sure, sorry…" that came out again in unison, and this time they looked at each other embarrassed because it was really starting to feel awkward.

When they finally arrived in the hall, out of breath, Gregorovitch was already speaking, standing behind the lectern, on the part of the floor which was higher, and all the students were on the lower one, in ordinate lines in front of him, the youngers (which were of the third year, since first and second year students couldn't join the summer classes) were in front, then in the second line the students of the fourth year and so on, until the seventh year behind. The other five guest students, were next to the third year students, just in front of the steps which lead to the headmaster, so Harry and Finn could not help for their lateness to be noticed, as they joined the line of the other turquoise-dressed guys.

There was about a hundred students and the girls were just a fifth.

"I'm happy to see that so many of you had decided to attend the summer classes this year, I hope they'll be of great use for you all, especially for the ones that have lost a year due to… circumstances beyond one's control." The man had a kind smile, he reminded a bit Dumbledore.

"The houses system will not be applied since this is holiday time and the majority of our students are not here, but every student will have his own amount of points, that will be considered as a behaviour vote and will influence the final grades on the certificate that we'll issue at the end of this summer, and the teachers will check also the ability to work in team when little working groups will be formed during the lessons.

And of course, as usually, disciplinary actions will be taken, commensurate with the infringements.

Instead of the ordinary common rooms two other rooms have been prepared, one for third, fourth and fifth year students, the lounge on the third floor, that during the year is used for the lessons of Tarot Reading, and another one for sixth, seventh and our guests, that is the armoury room, on the last floor.

The five prefects that I have chosen will assist the teachers in helping you and in keeping the order, oh, here they are" And the five guys, which were just arrived from the door which led to the stairs, joined him to be introduced, they were four boys and a girl, all from the sixth year but one (there weren't lots of students that went to attend summer classes after having already passed last year's tests) and this one was no less than the guy that Harry and Finn had met near the stairs, which name was, with Harry's big surprise, Yavor Krum.

Now that he knew that, he could tell that he resembled his brother in lot of ways: talking, gesturing (or rather, the way of talking and gesturing the minimum required) and in the look, aside the fact that Yavor was even taller than Viktor. Harry wondered if Hermione had let his friend know that he was going to Durmstrang for the summer.

"Harry, it's our turn" Finn pulled him out of his thinking, now they were the ones that had to climb that five steps to be introduced to the other students, Harry didn't liked this kind of situation, and mentally thanked Finn for teaching him how to put on that damn cape so that it stayed in place, while same guy looked quite excited . But he relaxed when his name was called and he heard no buzzing of comments, spoken in low voice, or sniggering and sneers, instead the students stayed quiet and ordinate, some between the youngers exchanged fast looks and others in the back lines stood on tiptoe to look at him better, but nothing more.

He considered this the biggest show of Durmstrang discipline's efficacy over Hogwart's until then.

Finally they all headed for the refectory, which was behind one of the tall door in the hall and far less striking than Hogwarts main room, but hospitable anyway, even here there were long tables with benches, but the lighting was provided by three very big wrought iron chandeliers, round shaped and hanging from the vaulted ceiling by stable chains, carrying many candles, which now were not lighted up since the morning light coming from the big windows was enough to give a pleasant warm brightness to the place.

Harry made his best to remember the procedure to enter the room, but in the end it was easy, just had to follow the others, the little group of the guest students (or "the blue", as he would have discovered soon it was of use to call them between the ordinary students) was associated with the seven year guys and, as he had suspected from that little incident next to the stairs, Yavor was the prefect of the group. He towered between the other guys, but didn't give any sign of being conscious of how much his appearance was impressive, even for the official students, that should have been accustomed to it. The girls took brief glances, sometimes exchanging little whispers, and the younger guys showed their admiration openly.

The tables like the groups were divided by year, and of course one was only for the teachers and the headmaster. By the number of empty seats Harry could guess that during the year the Institute had half of Hogwarts students.

The food was already in the plates and cups, which brought the Institute's crest, like the napkins, there were milk and coffee, toasts, vegetables, cheese and pickled herring, but Harry wasn't that hungry, since he was very excited for the lessons he was going to attend and still a bit upset for having started the day not in the best way, so he just picked a bit of milk and toast. A couple of six year students chatted a bit with all the guests, asking about the classes they had chosen or the countries they were from, while the others clearly avoided speaking to Harry and to the Polish guy, whose name was Pawel Mazur, from that he could guess that certainly they were the only two half-blood between the blue. Yavor didn't spoke at all, but listened interested to everything.

When was time for the classes to start the teachers escorted the students to the respective classrooms:

the potion master was a woman, old, but not so much as McGranitt, with long silver hair tied in a braid, wearing a long moss green velvet dress, and a white mohair shawl, she talked in a low tone, and sometimes smiled, with purple painted lips.

Besides Harry the only other two that joined potions of his group were the Swiss guy, Lacelot Leroux, and the Russian, which name was Bazhen, if he wasn't mistaken, Bazhen …Something like Bi…Ba…Too many new names in less than two days…But he remembered too well the name of the one who was approaching him,

Yavor. It looked like today he couldn't get rid of the guy, not that he disliked him in any way, he just felt a bit uneasy for almost having run over him on top of the stairs.

"Potter…"

"…Yes? (What would he want now?)"

"Your bed wasn't remade…"

"Oh, that, I…I know, you see…"

"And your luggage is still packed up and in the middle of the room" Always with the same, calm, irritating tone. So that's why prefects had arrived last at the headmaster's speech, they checked the rooms to see that everyone has fulfilled his duty. Great, really.

"I haven't heard the alarm clock, so this morning I was really in a hurry, I'm sorry." He tried to sound as calm and adult as he should be, but didn't feel at all.

His interlocutor nodded "You'll have to do it after lunch, then, since is just the first day, no points will be taken from your conduct score, you'll just give a hand in your free time to the teacher of Care of magical creature."

He just….Whaaaat?! He said it, it was just the first day! And Harry had explained that it had been an accident and only for not tidying up his room he was punished and had to give up his free time after lunch!? "(Calm down Harry, you knew here they are strict about discipline, it's really nothing to get so worked up for) Ok, thanks (_Thanks for what? Being an unreasonable tight a…Where's your pride?_ I probably forgot it up the stairs)" Another nod and he left, preceding him in the classroom.

"You should have practiced" someone spoke behind him: Bazhen.

"Sorry, what?"

"Well, you see, I was very worried when I read on the regulation that we would have to make our bed, so I asked one of my house elves to show me how to do it, and I practiced until it took me just fifteen minutes."

Harry really couldn't find the words to answer him, because aside the fact that he had overheard to his conversation with Yavor, misunderstanding Harry completely, the most demeaning thinking was that probably Yavor saw it the same way: Harry Potter, an incredibly spoiled brat, as much as this boy (which was fourteen for the record), so much that he could not even make his bed. Then he remembered Yavor taking a look at the toast he had barely touched in his plate during breakfast: he probably could add picky to spoiled and laggard in the opinion the guy was outlining on him.

"Potter, Bogdanov, please come in" And now the teacher had to call him, "(Enter this damn classroom and forget about all the rest)".

The lesson started smoothly, he had worked with sixth and seventh year students (Lacelot was sixteen, meticulous and concentrated on the work, he wondered if the guy felt comfortable to share a room with the cheerful and mouthy Finn), while fifth and four year guys formed another group (and luckily Bazhen was with them), and the third ones were by themselves. The task was a potion that could be made with different difficulty, since its effect could last an hour or a day, so that every group could work at the right level. Yavor had the helper role, following especially the youngers. He seemed quite prepared and capable.

It was actually a potion to induce hallucinations based on the worst fears of a person. It was a bit weird to learn such obscure stuff from a lady with such a gentle look and voice, it would have suited Snape better.

Harry was trying to not think about it, but after six years of potions classes with him, to do it with a different teacher was weird, and if in the end his score would be accepted for his N.E.W.T.s he would always feel as if he had reached his target thanks to Snape's death. This awful thoughts had caught him while he was chopping some very coriaceous roots, which smelled like a putrid swamp, and in the precise moment he was saying himself to concentrate on his work, the knife slipped and he felt a sharp pain on his left forefinger. The blood was spilling out rapidly and he coursed in his mind because the roots he had chopped now were contaminated by it, he instinctively tried to bring his finger to his mouth, but he felt a firm grasp on his wrist, holding his hand away from his face: it was Yavor.


	8. Memories

Harry was pretty shocked, he couldn't do anything but stare at the tall guy, wondering if that stinking roots were particularly expensive to make him this alarmed, but then he saw that all the other guys of the group were staring at his hand: the finger was swollen, so much that it had doubled his size, and was a deep shade of purple, while yellow blisters were popping out. The pain was becoming a throbbing sting that made all his arm tremble and him sweating cold.

"What's happening there?" The voice of the teacher resounded, loud for the first time.

"The juice of the Devil's Tooth got in contact with his blood" Yavor answered, because Harry was still trying to figure it out, too occupied to fight the impulse to fall on his knees and grab his finger, luckily that big hand was still securely laced on his wrist to avoid it.

"Take him to the infirmary immediately". The hand pulled him and he followed, happy to do anything else than staying there fighting the pain.

The infirmary was a big room, with twelve beds, but nothing compared to the hospital wing at Hogwarts, and instead of madam Pomfrey there was a men waiting there, very short and thin, with eastern features, all white in the clothing, the hairs and the beard.

He greeted Yavor with a smile "Are you already her….Ohi, what do we have here?"

"Devil's tooth irritation" Devil's tooth, such a right name for that damn, bloody root. The medical wizard took a jar full of a thick, light green mash and applied a generous quantity of it on Harry's finger, Yavor had made him sit on a stool, the infected area instantly cooled down with big relief of his owner.

"Don't worry, you'll be as new before your next lesson starts" (thank Merlin, he would have thrown himself down from the tower if he would have lost Dark Arts first lesson!)

"We just have to prepare the antidote, Yavor, you know what you have to do right? Perfect, I have to finish with the potions against frostbite before students start to take around on their brooms, I'm sure it won't take long before someone falls in the lakes, as every year. No matter which season is, at this altitude water is too cold at night."

And with that he went to a table were a caldron was boiling and lots of ingredients were still waiting to be taken care of, while Yavor started to smash dried leaves and orange berries in a mortar on a smaller table near Harry, from which a pungent and sweetish smell emanated.

"Do you know how to do medical potions?" Harry hoped he hadn't sounded as incredulous as he was, because the guy looked so alike his brother, whose biggest passion was to speed on his broom, and he couldn't imagine him doing this kind of stuff.

"It's the main reason I'm here for, since I'm studying to become a medical wizard. I have been allowed to work as Mr. Ge Hong assistant and potion master's helper, but the headmaster asked me to be also a prefect, even if I finished my studies at Durmstrang last year, because he thought it was better to have someone older for the sixth and seventh years students. And for the guests."

"I have been really happy to have you here" Mr. Ge Hong talked remaining bent over his work "during summer there are always much more incidents, since the atmosphere is more relaxed and the guys become more reckless" Harry arched his eyebrows thinking "(More relaxed? Really?)"

"When you'll become a medical wizard too I'll leave things to you during summer classes, so I'll be able to go on holiday like the teachers." That made Harry realize something "So the professors which lecture in summer classes aren't the ones that usually teach at the Institute?"

"Exactly" Yavor answered while pouring the mortar's content in a small pot and warming it on a fire. "Summer classes are meant to be a depth study, like a master, so professionals of the various subjects come here instead of the teachers, that can have their holidays this way."

"So the potion master…"

"Madam Emeraud Vertverre is a great French Potions creator, like the one she had taught today, all the potions she will teach are her creations, some of them not available on books yet."

This summer experience was proving far better than what Harry had imagined.

Then Yavor lowered his voice to a whisper, "Actually the headmaster had suggested to Mr. Ge Hong to find a substitute for him too, but the truth is that he like staying here, because is quite and the work leave him enough time to do his research, I don't think he would be able to leave them to go on holiday." And for the first time Harry saw a faint smile forming on that full lips "He's a workaholic, but I'm really lucky to learn from him, he belongs to an ancient family of doctors, one of his ancestor, from which he inherited his name, was a famous alchemist and a celebrity in the art of treatments with plants."

The guy really had to like medicine and the idea of becoming a doctor if he could even smile talking about it. Harry had spent so many time in the hospital wing that really couldn't share this enthusiasm.

"How did you decide to become a medical wizard?"

He casted a spell on the medicine which immediately stopped steaming.

"When I was eleven, the day of my birthday in February, I was ice-skating with my brother on a lake.

But the ice broke and I fell in the cold water. I took a very bad pneumonia that weakened my respiratory system so much that I got cold for every little thing. Actually I had not been able to start school in September, I started one year later than my peers" So Yavor was already nineteen, Harry, would have been too in a couple of months, but this guy was so much ahead in his goals that it made him looking much more younger. "So I spent lot of time with my doctor, who had been great because he not only cured me, but restored my immune system and I became as healthy as before, if not more. I was fascinated by his ability and liked the idea of helping people. And when my brother started to play Quidditch, reckless as he was, I was even more convinced."

Finally Yavor poured again his preparation, in a glass, and handed it to Harry, who struggled to not grimace in disgust: it had the colour of seaweeds and smelled like cabbage gone bad "It's…Is it necessary? I mean, my hand doesn't hurt anymore…"

"The effect of the ointment is just temporary, it would get bad again in an hour" Was he mistaken or the guy was holding back a smirk? He would show him that he was a man, Voldemort's defeater would not been put down by a stupid medicine. He grabbed the glass and drank the disgusting liquid in a gulp…The taste was as bad as the smell, his eye watered and he couldn't help grimacing this time, a hand with another glass, full of clean water this time, appeared in front of him "Thanks."

Just a nod in response, seemed like nothing aside medical stuff could make this guy talk.

After washing his hand and thanking Mr. Ge Hong he took leave from the two men, heading with big excitement to the Dark Arts classroom, where Finn was waiting with all the other blue, evidently D.A. was one of the things that most attracted students from other schools.

"Harry how are you? I heard of your injury from Lacelot and Bazhen "

"I'm fine, it was really nothing"

"And Yavor accompanied you?"

"Yes, he even prepared me a medicine…"

"Really? I want to know everything, what have you two talked about?" Seemed like Finn had already become one of Yavor's admirers, but he had to wait for his tale, since the teacher had arrived.

The man was tall and fat, with ruddy cheeks, thin moustache and straight black hair, combed with the line on one side. He looked more like a cooker than a master of the dark arts, and charms inventor. His name was Bartolomeo Spina.

But despite his appearance as soon as he started the lesson he captured the attention of all the students, he clearly knew what he was talking about and how to explain it, and Harry realized that the curse he was explaining was very similar to the one that had hit Dumbledore through the Horcrux ring. Maybe this lessons were going to be more hard on Harry than he had imagined, but he would have been holding out.

Lunch went more or less like breakfast, there were lamb and cabbage stew and potatoes, and it was actually good, but the cabbage reminded Harry the medicine, so he left almost everything in the plate, not missing the fact that Yavor had silently took note of that. Oh yeah, add clumsy with knives to spoiled and picky and laggard. And they were just at the half of the day.

When he was going to get up to go tidy his room the prefect explained him where he would have found the teacher of Care of Magical Creatures, recommending him to be there for 14 o'clock.

This reminded Harry something he had missed when previously had been informed that he had to help said teacher: the first time he received detention. It had been helping Hagrid, which had later become teacher of the same subject, and it had been his first time face to face with the Dark Lord. And he was with Draco that time, actually it had been his fault he had been on detention. But it was strange how, despite the fact that they were anything but friends, he had been there in lots of the most important moments of Harry's life.

The room was as Harry had left it, but the dinner's tray had disappeared and the floor had clearly been cleaned. So it wasn't as they had to do everything, just the bed and keeping it in order, sure less than what he had to do at the Dursley's house. While unpacking his trolley he took out a certain red box. It had been difficult to explain to professor Kämpfer what its content was and why he took it with him, when the man had checked the luggage of every student while they still where on the vessel. He said that it was just his best friend memento and he considered it a lucky charm, it was the first plausible thing he could come up with.

The truth was that he was afraid Ron or someone else at the Burrow would find it while he was away. This was. Just this. What else?

He was really happy that his task was outdoor (he refused to think about it as detention), he looked forward to see the park. The area just outside the castle was paved with stone, for about 300 feet, there were many stone benches where the students sat enjoying the warm, sunny weather, than there were more or less the same feet of lawn, interrupted by little path made with flat stones, that led between the firs and pines of the woods which surrounded everything, becoming denser as one got farther from the castle. He had been told to walk around to the back of the building, where he could see the stables just at the start of the wood.

The scene he saw arriving there was quite unusual: there weren't horses there, but big boars, at least thirty, covered in brown thick fur and with long fangs.

"Good afternoon, you must be my helper for today" the man who had spoken was sturdy and not very tall, probably around forty or fifty, with short blond hair and blue piercing eyes. "I'm the teacher of Care of Magical Creature, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter" The man shaken vigorously Harry's hand, "I hadn't been told that was the famous Harry Potter who was in trouble" Harry opened his mouth but couldn't think about a proper answer, but then the professor winked and smiled "Just joking" So he relaxed "What do I have to do?"

"First we'll prepare their mash, then we can feed it to them. Don't worry, the cleaning of the stable is up to the house elves, oh, here, take an overall like mine, so you won't dirt your uniform" Harry then noticed a couple of elves, one male and the other one female, that were cleaning, every while they looked at him before whispering to each other things like "He's in trouble, he's in trouble" and then giggled. Well, it wasn't the best thing being teased by house elves, but who cared? He wore the overall and followed the teacher instruction that, as Harry realized in that moment, had just introduced himself without saying his name.

The boar's fur had a familiar golden reflex that shined under the afternoon sun. "What are them?"

"They are called Gullinbursti"

"Gull…in…" – "They are used to tow carriages and sleighs, they're not just strong, but also very fast, more than a normal horse" It was unthinkable seeing their appearance.

"And at the start of Spring, when they lose their Winter fur, the house elves use it to make beautiful rugs" It was as he suspected, the rug in his room was made with the fur of this animals. He also noticed that the elves wore something made of the same material, that looked like pieces of old, worn-out rugs.

In the end the task hadn't been that bad, and he still had half an hour of free time before his duel lesson, so he took the chance to walk a bit between the trees. The undergrowth was strewn with pine needles and shrubs, berries of many kinds and lots and lots of hawthorns.

Harry let his gaze wander on them and sighed "Would you stop following me everywhere?" But somehow to find the familiar plants so far from home was nice.


End file.
